Aiguille
by La Halfeline
Summary: Depuis l'arrivée de l'agent Cooper à Twin Peaks, le shérif Truman avait été son aiguille à travers l’inextricable petit monde insulaire perdu parmi les pins.


**Aiguille**

_Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de septembre 2008_

Sur le pairing imposé : Dale Cooper/Harry Truman

Avec le thème imposé: Aiguille

_Par la Halfeline_

Depuis son arrivée à Twin Peaks, le shérif Truman avait été son aiguille à travers l'inextricable petit monde insulaire perdu parmi les pins. Il avait été une aiguille parfaite : efficace, concise, impartiale mais également gouvernable. C'était une qualité rare de la part d'un représentant de l'ordre local, et l'agent Cooper avait su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Harry Truman ne posait pas plus de questions que nécessaire, il ne s'opposait jamais aux décisions du fédéral que Cooper représentait, ni du reste aux méthodes pour le moins fantasques du grand rêveur qui était en lui. Il se contentait d'informer, indiquer, aiguiller l'agent du FBI dans son enquête sur le meurtre brutal de Laura Palmer, une tache de sauvagerie au milieu de la naïveté baroque de ce petit lieu de vie excentré… et excentrique. Heureusement qu'il avait bénéficié d'une aiguille telle que Truman pour ne pas perdre le nord une fois plongé parmi cette kyrielle d'autochtones plutôt hauts en couleurs, et dont les mœurs avaient assurément de quoi désorienter. Il avait eu l'occasion de croiser des mamies fantaisistes qui assuraient comprendre parfaitement ce que mistigri entendait par tel ou tel de ses miaulements, mais n'importe qui aurait été dérouté à moins face aux prédictions d'une… bûche. Le shérif paraissait pourtant tous les considérer avec cette neutralité bienveillante du berger tenant à ses ouailles, fussent-elles un peu galeuses au regard de la logique commune. « Laissons-leur le bénéfice du doute, nous ne savons pas toujours tout » semblait dire son regard perpétuellement attentif et tendre. De fait, Cooper s'y retrouvait. Lui-même était d'un tempérament plutôt avide de nouvelles expériences et pour le moins ouvert à des raisonnements qui frôlaient le mysticisme. Harry Truman dirigeait ses interrogatoires vers untel ou untel, sans prendre l'initiative arbitraire d'écarter qui que ce soit. Il était là pour indiquer toute information disponible à l'agent du Bureau, et tous deux remettraient ensemble les pendules à l'heure, par la suite. Cooper admirait plus que tout cette attitude consciencieuse et humble. Il fallait bien tant de professionnalisme pour débusquer l'origine d'un meurtre si incongru en un lieu pareil. Le mystère, et par là même la difficulté de l'affaire avait tout de même eu quelque chose d'une bouffée d'air frais pour l'agent spécial. A Twin Peaks, ce meurtre était indécent, exactement comme il aurait dû être perçu partout. L'assassin de Laura Palmer demeurait cependant une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et c'était la personne du shérif Truman qui lui faisait espérer fermement la résolution du drame. Son calme et sa confiance aiguillonnaient chaque jour son propre cœur à l'ouvrage, l'empêchant de s'évanouir. Harry Truman et son amitié transparente n'aiguillonnaient pas son cœur qu'à l'ouvrage, s'il fallait tout avouer. Avec le temps, il avait sentit cette piqûre très sourdre insister contre un coin de lui-même, sans le pénétrer franchement, chaque fois que le shérif lui offrait un sourire réconfortant par-dessus sa tasse de café, après une longue journée prodigue ou bredouille. Un sentiment de confiance qui manquait depuis trop longtemps à l'agent fédéral, sans doute. Le Bureau venait justement de le démettre de ses fonctions… Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce où ses confrères avaient eu le loisir de se repaître de sa déchéance, et que le shérif Truman s'en trouva informé, ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne formula aucune appréciation, ni positive, ni négative. Il ne fit qu'un signe, un simple indexe pointant son sourcil noir, signifiant simplement à Cooper qu'il n'était pas perdu. Il lui indiquait la direction d'une demeure immuable : le Bookhouse.

A cet instant précis Harry Truman piqua Dale Cooper au fond du cœur.


End file.
